Electromagnetic components are used in a variety of applications. In many industrial applications, electromagnetic components, such as inductors, are integral components in a wide array of machines. Conventional silicon iron steel inductors have limits on inductance as a function of specified cost, space, and weight. Inductors having increased inductance at lower costs, manufacturable in a tighter space, having higher efficiencies, and/or having less weight are highly sought after and needed in a variety of industries.